<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Karlnapity One-Shots by Rio_Mio22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890602">Karlnapity One-Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rio_Mio22/pseuds/Rio_Mio22'>Rio_Mio22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DreamSMP - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Karlnapity, M/M, Moving In Together, Streamers - Freeform, Threesome - M/M/M, YouTubers - Freeform, i'll update every week or more, oneshots, requests are open!!, smut?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:21:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rio_Mio22/pseuds/Rio_Mio22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If the creators mention their uncomfortable with this I will delete this work. </p><p>REQUESTS ARE OPEN!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Karl Jacobs &amp; Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Requests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello. I just wanted to be clear, I do not ship the actual people. Please request what you want but please keep in mind I do have boundaries. I will not write non-con, rape, underage (sexual relationships), cruelty, anything really graphic. Otherwise, you're free to request what you want to read. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>REQUEST HERE!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bakery forgotten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Quackity and Sapnap flirt with Karl on stream</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As I started streaming, Quackity was already screaming into his mic while Sapnap yelled back. I don't know what the argument was about. I just watched from afar as the block people kept hitting each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“KARL!” Quackity screamed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” I calmed myself and looked at the chat for a split second before zoning back in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Which one is better, Mcdonalds or Burger king?” Sapnap asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“IT’S BURGER KING RIGHT?” Quackity responded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I looked at the camera and tilted my head down a bit. The chat seemed to know where I was going with this. I smiled a bit and started talking</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sapnap, you're out the gang.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“WHAT?! HOW DO YOU LIKE- QUACKITY DID YOU PAY HIM?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“NO! THE ONLY-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey-- I didn’t finish!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Quackity, you're out the gang.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“HA SEE!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“HE DOESN’T LIKE YOURS EITHER!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I could basically sense another argument coming at full speed. I giggled while the two continued their battle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, Big Q. I have an idea, go into VC 2.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My face formed into a confused one. Were they going to prank me? Quackity did just so and left. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chat, they're going to prank me, aren’t they.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think they're talking about?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a solid five minutes of me giving the chat a fit check and just talking they came back. Their auras feeling a bit off from when I last talked to them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I explained to them what I wanted to do for this stream. It almost felt like they had their own plan. Which gives me more reasons to suspect them pranking me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Today, we are going to be building an uh-- bakery!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, sure.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>3RD POV</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karl had given them different materials they were going to build with. Karl kept his guard up, not knowing when they’d ‘prank’ him. He didn’t know what to expect. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity and Sapnap did, they were getting a bit impatient to do it. But the thing is, there is no prank. Not at all, everyone besides the two of them was going to think it was a prank.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Karl, did we tell you how pretty you looked today?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah..” Quackity responded</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh no, but thank you!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know you have very pretty eyes..” Quackity stated while Sapnap hummed along.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“O-Oh, well thank you! You have pretty eyes yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! What about me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course you too, Snapmap.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know if we ever met up I don’t think I’d be able to keep my eyes off of you..” Quackity mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At this time Karl had a slight blush laid out on his face. Chat seemed to notice. Karl defended Discord and started talking to the chat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This must be their prank… I can’t let it get to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone in the chat agreed that he should get them back with what they are doing to him. It was fair game, right? Was Karl going to be able to shoot back at them?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I- Uh, Sapnap, go get me a furnace.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything for a hottie.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karl decided to ignore it for the time being. He had a bakery to build, it was for a friend. That friend being Niki. She helped him out with some things off-camera and thought it’d be a good idea to give this back to her. She’d love it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, why are we building this anyways?” Quackity askes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh-- It’s for Niki! It’s a surprise for her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.. is that so?” He responded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Things went silent, it was weird. Karl didn’t know what was happening at the time but it seemed like Quackity and Sapnap read each other's minds. They were gonna double up on the flirting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Karl, you know we love you right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course! I love you guys too!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>GOD I AM TERRIBLE WITH FLIRTING</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are perfect in every shape and form…” Sapnap says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karls's face turns a shade darker than a minute before. He was speechless. He really didn’t expect those words to come out of anyone’s mouth to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I… uh what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You heard him. You’re literally the definition of beauty.” Quackity follows up with.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“G-Guys nice prank. Haha..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karl’s face was beet red. It was almost at the point they forgot the cameras were rolling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karl covered his face with one of his sleeves. He nervously looked at the chat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who said it’s a prank?” Sapnap asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity’s eyes went wide as he realized what Sapnap said. He knew Karl was streaming while he thought Sapnap forgot. Deciding before it was too late he spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“HAHAHAHA! THAT WAS NOT JUST A PRANK. IT WAS THE BEST ONE! YOUR FACE WAS PRICELESS!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity said while dming the other boy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karl let out a sigh of relief while hitting the two characters in return. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>QUACKITY’S POV</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>SAPNAP</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>DUDE HE’S STILL STREAMING!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>YOU ALMOST EXPOSED US</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>IMAGINE WHAT WOULD’VE HAPPENED</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>QUACKITY I AM SO SORRY!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I GOT CARRIED AWAY AND FORGOT...</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Thanks man, you really saved us.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>I saved your ass, not mine</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>You  owe me</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Whatever</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>3RD POV</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karl ended the stream with one quick motion. The call was silent. Everyone had something to say but just didn’t know how to say it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why’d you do that?” Karl askes</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Sapnap askes</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karl’s eyes began to tear up like a waterfall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why’d you play with my feelings like that?” Karl said with his voice breaking</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-Wait a minute! We’re sorry!” Quackity apologize</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You gave me false hope of you guys liking me and crushed it..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We didn’t-- We didn’t say we didn’t like you,” Sapnap stated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-What? What do you mean.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s saying we like you as well, we-- well I actually don’t know our reasoning for doing that..” Quackity said</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? Wow..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I never imagined how’d this go down,” Sapnap said</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me neither.” The other two boys said in sinc </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What now?” Karl askes</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I think we should go to bed, I'm too tired to make any choices right now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Agreed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boys said their goodnights and left the call. All of them bubbling with joy and exhaustion. Who knows what’s going to happen in the future. But right now-- oh right now was amazing for them. They wish to never let go of this moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Except for one thing, the forgotten bakery on a hill. It was never finished and Niki would never know about it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The dinner you made</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>where Karl observes/admires Quackity</p><p>(BASED ON THE MEETUP!)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>3RD POV</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karl and Quackity have been friends for a while. They haven’t thought much of being more than friends. Though Karl catches himself one too many times admiring him. Karl doesn’t think much of it. It’s normal for someone to admire another, but when does it become too much?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karl and Quackity were driving to the mall, almost speeding. They were very excited for the new Five Nights at Freddy’s that had just come out. They just not too long ago met up. The two met online where they’d play games together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Karl, what if they're not in stock anymore?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It just came out today, I'm sure there's some.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They got out of the car and walked side to side to the game stop in the mall. They only meant to go to game stop, were they only going to go there? Definitely not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What seemed like an hour was only 5 minutes before they stepped a foot into the store. They both made eye contact and giggled like little children before heading off to the area where it was supposed to be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the store, some workers were at the front of the store helping some people. Then there were some small children looking at toys while assuming their older siblings looked at games. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackity made eye contact with one of the games and started speeding up like his life depended on it. Not too far was Karl who also saw the game. Both faces were covered with a smile when Quackity snatched the last game off the shelf. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You must have some luck, that was the last one,” Karl whispered. He didn’t want anyone to know they held the last Security Breach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, let's check out before someone notices we took it and starts harassing us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A couple of minutes later they found themselves in the food court. Quackity was getting some pretzels while Karl stayed back to hold the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched him from a distance, smiling whenever he turned back to look at him. Karl observed him as he fixed his beanie, only showing a little hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Believe it or not, Karl hadn’t seen his hair yet. He couldn’t wait either, he’s always wondered what was behind the thing in the months they weren’t together. Karl imagined what type of hair he had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘It’s probably beautiful </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could question his thoughts Quackity snapped him back into reality with the great smell of pretzels. He licked his lips at the sight of the deliciousness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finally... I'm starving.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should’ve had breakfast with me, I told you this would happen,” Quackity responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah... But I wasn’t hungry then!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackity chuckled and grabbed one of the butter-covered treats and popped it into his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we go to Bath &amp; Bodyworks after this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Candles..?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You already have enough though,” Quackity said between bites. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever... I’m still-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re still going?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, then we better get going.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both went their separate ways. Quackity goes to Hot Topic to buy some rings and other things for the older boy. It was going to be a surprise. Quackity knew Karl would be off into his own shop. Karl in Bath &amp; Bodyworks looking for some candles that suit his house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Karl was done he was in search of Quackity. He texted his phone and got no response. He was a bit worried. He peered into shops, looking for a beanie that had LAFD labeled on it. He jumped at the feeling of two hands on his shoulders. He turned his vision and sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’d you go?” Karl asked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I went and got you stuff!” Quackity smiled at him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karl’s heart thumped. There was that smile that made his stomach flutter. On top of that, he knew what Karl liked. Karl's stomach felt weird, like a bunch of butterflies were fluttering around down there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I... You didn’t have to do that..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I absolutely did! You paid for my flight here and back!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh right, well thank you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karl opened the bag, there were many rings and some necklaces. He smiled as he grabbed at a lego heart necklace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here you have one half.” He said while ripping off the tag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They helped each other out with putting it on. Karl watched Quackity be delicate with the necklace that was around his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are we ready to go?” Quackity asked. Karl nodded in approval.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both buckled up into the car with smiles on their face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should we stream tonight? Playing the game?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure! But I have promised my viewers for another cooking stream... So can we do that first?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah totally, but we’ll have to get ingredients. What are you making?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, what do you want for dinner? Last time I made pizza..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about spaghetti?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karl drove Quackity home to set up his stream while he went to the grocery store. He was excited but didn’t know what to expect. He watched his last cooking stream and let’s say the Pizza was... Well.. not edible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackity was in the kitchen setting up the camera and PC, things like that. He grabbed his famous black button-up and pressed the start stream button. For now, he was going to greet the chat and boil the water while waiting for Karl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karl came back and set the ingredients on the counter. Quackity was already streaming and screaming. Karl smiled at the boy's antics.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karl admired the way Quackity worked around the kitchen. How he chopped the garlic and occasionally yelled at someone for saying he looked like a divorced dad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smell in the kitchen was amazing. He had no idea Quackity could cook like this. I mean with the videos he’s seen of him cooking it was almost impossible to think he made this smell appear out of thin air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Though the smell is amazing, you never know what it tastes like..’ Karl thought with the taste of some nasty things in his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end, Karl had a delicious dinner, a nice warm smile on his face, and a new feeling. The warmness he feels inside when he admires Quackity is something he thought was normal. Apparently not but he’s not mad about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They end the night with FNAF and a movie. A movie where Karl would fall asleep on Quackity’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackity pet the side of Karl’s head and gave it a little kiss before covering the both of them with blankets.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i think ima make a sick fic next lol..</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ummm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Im grounded and writing this on a ps4.._ HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA WHAT IS LIFE RN</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Small things <3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>SHORT KARLNAPITY STORY</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Today was the day of their picnic date. Karl and Sapnap wanted to turn Quackity's week upside. Quackity, having been working hard all week, he just wanted to hang out with his fiancees. And that’s what he was going to get.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite being blindfolded and nervous, Quackity let them lead him into an unknown area. He was quite anxious about what he would find there. He had no clue where they were all he knew was it was outside in a forest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a second, the group stopped. The one who removed the blindfold instructed the other boy to keep his eyes closed. He wanted to see where they had taken him. The smell of freshwater found in the air reminded him of a river.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boys instructed him to open his eyes after counting three. Quackity’s jaw dropped at the sight. A path led them to a small blanket and some food. The lights above them twinkled like bugs, they were fireflies. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All three of them sat down in peaceful silence. Each one of them taking in the view. It was beyond beautiful, almost to the point where it brought tears to their eyes. Quackity leans over to the both of them and gives them a kiss on the cheek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity noticed some patterns at the picnic. The sandwiches were shaped like little frogs like the one Karl wears. The fruit was shaped like flames, which Sapnap had on his shirt. An LAFD logo appeared on the cups, signifying Quackity’s beanie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They watched the stars on the grass. This night was filled with warmth. Giggles leaving their mouths, smiles on their faces. Small chatter here and there. It was perfect for them. The small things made them all happy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a night that wouldn’t be forgotten. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. REQUESTS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ive been working on some of my own ideas but been stumped with them a lil so give me yalls requests, please and thanks</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. WORK DAYS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Karl and Quackity have a secret.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>THIRD POV</strong>
</p>
<p>The day started like any other. Sapnap was waiting for his shift to end like usual. Listening to Quackity crack jokes and Karl laugh at them. There was nothing wrong, but something must be waiting for him. Either bad or good, it’s waiting. No day ever goes to plan like this. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quackity and Karl had things in mind for Sapnap, a date night, and perhaps other things. They’ve gathered up the courage to confess to the other. Karl and Quackity have declared their feelings for each other and Sapnap. They’re not going to establish a relationship at the moment, not without Sapnap. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They worked at the library, although there were only three of them working at the moment. Today was a slow day, and it was near closing time. It wasn’t likely that anyone would come in fifteen minutes before closing. It was the perfect opportunity for the two boys to ask the younger boy out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quackity and Karl made eye contact and nodded. They were going to ask him then and there. The setting was a little weird, but they did love the place. It did cross their minds that it could backfire and they’d get hurt and have to work with him in a place they got rejected in. But surely that wouldn’t happen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They all sat in the back room. They found it quite comfortable. Dim lights, cinnamon-scented air, and a crackling fire. An ideal place to tell Sapnap, and so they did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite their lack of boldness, they began light-heartedly. A laugh filled the room and butterflies filled their stomach. A slight blush accompanied their pale cheeks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The words spilled out of the two boys' mouths at alarming speeds. It reminded Sapnap of two younger boys trying to tell their mom who broke the vase. He smiled at the sight of them all flustered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have to talk one at a time..” Sapnap explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karl and Quackity felt humiliated, almost to the point of hiding under their blankets like small children. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He moved closer, whispering something and Karl nodded along. They started to talk again, but this time they took turns. Though it took some time, they confessed in the end. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was an unexpected experience for Sapnap. He never imagined such a scenario and he wasn’t disappointed either. He had buried his feelings for them as well. Everything went to plan. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a happy moment as they left their work and fell asleep that night on Quackity’s couch. They watched a movie together before falling asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What more could they possibly want?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Warm bodies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning Sexual content</p><p>A warm touch of another person always feels amazing, especially when there are two.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The aroma of alcohol was strong, as was the smell of sweat. Quackity went alone to the large party. He knew it wouldn’t end well, but it didn’t matter to him. He just wanted to have fun. Might I add have fun without ending up in someone’s bed. </p><p> </p><p>Quackity was grabbing some ‘fruit punch. The punch was untrustworthy, but he couldn’t even think straight. No one there could, not even for a second. Without a second to spare he chugged his drink and went back to where everyone was dancing. </p><p> </p><p>Various bodies rubbed against one another, frisky hands pawing at one another. The smell of lust filling the air. Different people drag each other into different rooms. Warm breath on necks, making the room humid. The people didn’t seem to care nor notice, everyone was far from sober. </p><p> </p><p>The Second Floor balcony sat empty until Quackity noticed a person leaning over the railing. Quackity didn't break eye contact until another boy came over and put a cup in his hands. He then continued talking, as if nothing had happened. </p><p> </p><p>Despite it being 12 am, the party was at its peak. People jumped up and down and danced along to the music. Quackity ended up sticking with two people he just met a couple of hours ago. Though he didn’t know their names nor cared about it at the moment, he trusted them. </p><p> </p><p>‘ Take me home, rough me up’ Quackity thought with lustful eyes. </p><p> </p><p>------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Sapnap and Karl decided to go to their friend's party, what could go wrong. Nothing really did. Just lots of alcohol and a headache in the morning. They actually were having fun. </p><p> </p><p>At the party, they were with the boy who caught their attention earlier on. He was fun and cheerful, definitely loud too. It seemed as though the boys were barely making sense as they spoke in a slurred way.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>“Two am and I'm still going.” Quackity slurred out to the two random boys.</p><p> </p><p>“Pour my drink, it’s overflowing”</p><p> </p><p>Quackity was heading out of the house to another. One of the boys, Karl, lived next door. Lustful hands pawned at clothes. Drunken kisses left on necks. The door opened in a matter of seconds, and they started taking off clothes. They slammed into many objects on their way to the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>“No one’s here so let’s just fuck!” Sapnap in a flirtatious tone. </p><p> </p><p>Just in a few seconds, we were all clothless and sloppily making out. Things quickly escalated in a few seconds. </p><p> </p><p>Quackity was drooling from his mouth. The amount of pleasure he was feeling was unreal. The touch of both of them was almost too much. </p><p> </p><p>Quackity bobbed his head, he’d swear they’d been at it for hours now. But he wasn’t feeling any tired from the beginning. </p><p> </p><p>Sapnap was behind him, thrusting in and out. Karl was in the front fucking his throat till he was choked up. </p><p> </p><p>Karl could feel himself nearing the end. In one swift movement, Karl thrusted in and out of his mouth. Quackity could feel tears prick in his eyes. Finally, Karl finished in his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Moans could probably be heard all the way over to the party house.</p><p> </p><p>Quackity had got it all over his face, he didn’t mind honestly. </p><p> </p><p>“I like the way that you taste with your kids on my face” Quackity roughly said to the other boy. Karl had sparked in his eyes. He wanted more than he could get, he’d make it work.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap could also feel himself near. He let Quackity know by letting out moans. </p><p> </p><p>“ After you cum, keep your dick in its place”</p><p> </p><p>As Quackity rocked back and forth, the bed was shaking worse than he was. Sapnap quickened his pace making Quackity scream. </p><p> </p><p>“ You like the way that I scream when you're making me cream.” Quackity cockily said. </p><p> </p><p>“ Please, I'm your wettest dream.” Sapnap snarly said back.</p><p> </p><p>“I could tie you both up, make you my whores, rug burns, and friction sores.” Karl barked back. </p><p> </p><p>It was finally morning. Quackity couldn't figure out where he was and why he was in so much pain. When he rolled over, he noticed a pair of naked people in the bed beside him. He turned over once more and saw that he was naked as well. He groaned and covered his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He tried to get up but failed harshly. He fell to the floor with a thud. He groaned and started crawling to where his clothes were. After getting dressed he noticed two pairs of eyes watching him. His cheeks flushed with a bright color. </p><p> </p><p>None of them said a thing like they were all in confusion. Which they probably were. They helped him get up and get into his car. Quackity left his phone number with them. For some reason, he wanted to.  </p><p> </p><p>After getting home, he took some time to think - perhaps too much - about what had happened. His face turned into a tomato as he relived the memories. </p><p> </p><p>‘I’ll definitely be seeing them again.’ He thought.</p><p> </p><p>Almost every party he attended, they were there. It always ended in one's bed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>